From Future To Past
by alexanie
Summary: Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan berurutan. Bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Sehun, dan berakhir menjadi 'milik' namja tersebut sepenuhnya. Dan bagaimana seseorang dari masa lalu mencoba masuk diantara mereka. DLDR. Rate M. NC. HunBaek, SooBaek (slight), ...Baek.


Title: From Future To Past

Author: Alexanie

Pair: HunBaek, SooBaek (slight) …..Baek

DLDR

Rate: M

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Namanya Sehun. Oh Sehun.

Laki-laki tampan dengan garis wajah yang tegas. Mewakili sifatnya yang cenderung keras dan sedikit angkuh. Tatapannya juga tajam. Seperti selalu ada ambisi yang menyala didalamnya. Kulitnya putih pucat, yang entah kenapa selalu memiliki bau yang maskulin di indera penciumanku.

Bibirnya tipis, namun selalu bisa mendominasi apapun yang dicecapnya. Dari sanalah perintahnya yang seakan tidak bisa dibantah keluar. Dari sanalah suaranya yang berat itu berasal. Dari sanalah perintah yang tidak bisa kubantah berasal.

Aku masih ingat saat pertama aku membuka mataku, warna rambutnya adalah hitam pekat. Segelap malam, dan segelap warna yang akan kau lihat saat kau menutup matamu. Namun sekarang warna hitam itu berubah menjadi pirang emas. Dengan belahan rambut yang juga tegas.

Bibir tipisnya sangat jarang tersenyum. Namun sekali dia tersenyum, itupun seringnya bukanlah pertanda baik. Terutama saat diranjang. Postur tubuhnya? Jangan tanya, semua hal mengenai fisiknya adalah kesempurnaan.

"Mmnghhhh desahkan namaku sayanghhhh" ucapnya sambil terus menghujam lubangku dengan tempo sedang. Lengan kokohnya melingkar dipinggangku dan sesekali akan merambat naik untuk mempermainkan putingku yang menegang.

"Anghhh ahhhh hyunghhhh―akh!" sial! Jarinya memilin nippleku terlalu kuat, menariknya dengan gemas seakan ingin mencabut nippleku.

"Ucapkan dengan benar" suara itu kembali memberiku perintah, dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin cepat aku mengerti dia sudah akan sampai.

Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat, menggeram pelan merasakan dinding manholeku yang seakan lecet karena permainannya yang kasar dan tak kenal lelah itu. Aku sudah klimaks entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dan namja yang sedang menggagahiku sekarang hanya klimaks sekali.

Kamar mewah ini sudah tercemar oleh bau sex yang sangat kuat. Namun aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan itu. Belum lagi erangan-erangan yang didominasi oleh namja yang sedang melecehkanku sekarang dan desahan-desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

Kecuali kalau dia tidak memperbolehkanku untuk mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"A―akkhh! Sehun hyunghh anghhhh" aku bisa merasakan bibir tipisnya sekarang sedang mengecap kulit leherku. Membuatku menjenjangkan leherku dengan otomatis, memberinya jalan untuk semakin leluasa mengecap dan biasanya akan berakhir dengan meninggalkan warna merah keunguan yang sangat kentara.

Aku terus mendesahkan namanya seperti yang dia perintahkan, membiarkannya mendominasi permainan seperti biasanya. Toh sudah sifatnya yang selalu ingin mendominasi setiap keadaan. Bisa aku rasakan beberapa menit terakhir pinggulnya bergerak semakin kasar, dan aku hanya bisa meremas kuat-kuat selimut yang ada dibawahku sebagai pelampiasan akibat pergerakkannya yang semakin liar.

Perih? Tentu saja, Sehun bukanlah seorang yang sangat jarang berlaku lembut untuk urusan ranjang. Tidak jarang pinggangku akan terasa sakit dan area sebelah selatanku terasa seperti robek dipagi harinya. Tapi aku akui, dia sangat hebat dalam urusan ranjang.

Atau memang aku yang terbiasa.

Atau aku yang diam-diam sudah memiliki jiwa masokis.

"Anghhh ohhh terima ini ARGHHHHHhhhhhh" Sehun menyemburkan cairan putih yang kental itu kedalam manholeku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Membuatku bernafas lega walau rasa sakit itu mulai terasa.

Untuk beberapa waktu ruangan ini hanya terdengar oleh suara nafas yang tidak beraturan dariku dan orang yang mendominasiku.

"Mnghhhh aku lelah hyung…" ucapku tidak bohong. Rasanya badanku seakan remuk.

Terbangun di pagi buta karena merasakan seseorang sedang melucuti bajuku, melakukan sex untuk beberapa ronde, menyiapkan keperluannya sebelum berangkat kerja, lalu menghadiri kelasku yang beruntung dimulai beberapa jam setelah dia berangkat sehingga aku memiliki waktu untuk istirahat sejenak. Dan pulang sore hari karena harus mengurus beberapa keperluan di kampus.

"Hmmm?" Sehun bertanya yang seakan acuh sambil menciumi telingaku dan sesekali menjilatnya. Tangan besarnya mengusap punggungku. Membalikkan badanku untuk menciumi tubuhku, kembali meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah keunguan yang membuatku melenguh sesekali karena perih. "Tapi aku belum puas," nadanya kali ini masih dominan dengan nada memerintah walau terdengar seperti merajuk.

Mulutku baru saja mau mengeluarkan protes tapi lengan kekarnya sudah memeluki pinggangku, membuat dadaku sedikit membusung. Serius, mataku sudah sangat tidak bisa diajak berkompromi tapi namja pucat seperti vampire di atasku ini juga tidak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi barang sedikitpun.

Untuk detik selanjutnya aku benar-benar tertidur. Dan aku sangat yakin namja bernama Sehun itu masih akan terus berlanjut menyetubuhiku sampai dia puas.

Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Namja yang dibeli oleh seorang Oh Sehun.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV End**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat sedikit, sudah seperti alarm otomatis baginya untuk bangun sekitar pukul enam pagi seperti ini. Mengingat keharusannya untuk mengurus beberapa keperluan namja yang berstatus sebagai 'pemiliknya' sebelum berangkat ke kantor.

Baekhyun―namja mungil tersebut, berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar mandi yang ada kamar tersebut sambil meringis pelan sesekali merasakan perih di manholenya. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar menghajar lubangnya semalam walau dia sudah tertidur―atau bahkan pingsan.

Air dingin yang berasal dari shower pun mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Kepala Baekhyun sedikit mendongak membiarkan air-air berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya. Jauh didalam hatinya sebenarnya banyak yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tentang dirinya, tentang hidupnya, tentang Sehun, tentang semuanya.

Tentang bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun.

Baekhyun masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan berurutan. Bagaimana hal terkahir yang bisa dia ingat adalah pada suatu malam saat dia baru saja ingin pulang ke flat sederhana miliknya tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu membekapnya dari belakang dan memaksanya menghirup sesuatu yang berbau sangat menyengat. Yang membuatnya pingsan untuk beberapa detik berikutnya.

Baekhyun pun masih ingat, potret pertama yang tertangkap pada matanya adalah dirinya berakhir diruangan gelap. Yang pada akhirnya dia tahu itu adalah tempat dimana dia akan dijual kepada seseorang entah sapa diluar sana yang berani menawarnya dengan harga paling tinggi. Singkat cerita, orang itu Sehun.

Sesingkat itu pertemuannya dengan namja pucat yang sering Baekhyun sebut mirip vampire. Sesingkat itu Baekhyun memulai hidup barunya.

Baekhyun masih ingat, setahun yang lalu. Sebelum dia berakhir di rumah besar ini sebagai 'milik' namja kaya raya bernama Sehun. Hidupnya normal―menurutnya, dia baru saja keluar dari panti asuhan dan mencoba untuk hidup mandiri. Walau setiap bulan pihak panti asuhan yang menurutnya sungguh baik itu masih tetap memberikan dana walau dalam jumlah yang tidak begitu besar, tapi Baekhyun bisa menggunakannya dengan bijak.

Setiap pagi, Baekhyun akan mengantarkan Koran dibeberapa komplek yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari flat sederhana tempat dia tinggal dengan menggunakan sepeda. Lalu seiring dengan meningginya matahari, Baekhyun akan kembali bekerja di toko buku milik kakek tua hingga malam. Berseling dengan jadwalnya yang bekerja di suatu kedai kopi hingga malam hari.

Itu memorinya setahun yang lalu. Dia tidak pernah berpikiran akan berada dikota besar yang dulu hanya oernah dia dengar namanya saja sebagai Ibu Kota Negara tempat dia dilahirkan dan tinggal selama ini. Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan untuk menginjakkan kakinya di kota besar yang letaknya sangat jauh dari tempatnya dulu.

Dia merindukan suasana di desa kecilnya dulu. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain memutar kembali memori-memori terakhirnya yang ia ingat tentang tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Kabur? Baekhyun pernah mencobanya, dan setelahnya―lupakan, Baekhyun tidak mau mengingat lagi dimana dia melihat Sehun berubah seperti monster paling menakutkan dan membentaknya habis-habisan.

Lagipula hidupnya sekarang terjamin, tinggal dirumah besar, dia bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya yang semula tidak pernah terbayang dipikirannya. Tabungannya kini lebih dari cukup. Segala sesuatu yang diharapkan oleh banyak orang diluar sana.

Hanya saja, sampai kapan?

Baekhyun selalu bertanya-tanya tentang hal ini. Sampai kapan dia dibutuhkan oleh namja bernama Sehun itu? Sama halnya seperti barang. Entah suatu kapan pemiliknya akan membuang barang tersebut apabila di sudah bosan. Menggantinya dengan yang baru. Dan melupakan barang yang menurutnya sudah tidak penting.

Yah, Baekhyun merasa dirinya hanya seperti barang. Memang dia dimiliki oleh Sehun, dan Sehun memilikinya, seutuhnya. Tapi hanya sebatas memiliki suatu barang, atau bahkan mainan.

Lama bergelut dengan pikirannya, Baekhyun memilih untuk mengakhiri sesi mandi paginya. Sebentar lagi Sehun pasti bangun, sedangkan dia belum mempersiapkan keperluan namja itu sedikitpun.

Benar saja, selesai Baekhyun berganti pakaian namja bernama Sehun itu pun bangun. Cara bangunnya saja cukup elegan. Biasanya Sehun akan membutuhkan beberapa menit di ranjangnya sebelum benar-benar bangun dan memulai harinya sebagai salah satu pengusaha tersukses di Korea.

Mata Sehun yang masih setengah mengantuk itu mengikuti kemana Baekhyun melangkah mondar-mandir dikamarnya. Mempersiapkan setelan jas yang akan dia pakai nanti dan segala perlengkapan lainnya.

Sejauh ini hanya Baekhyun yang ia perbolehkan berlama-lama dikamarnya. Tidak dengan butler maupun maid. Mereka hanya boleh memasuki kamar Sehun saat akan membersihkan kamar tuannya itu dan selebihnya tidak aka nada yang berani kecuali Sehun yang memerintahkan. Itupun dengan Sehun yang juga berada dikamarnya.

Sedangkan dengan Baekhyum, Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia memberikan wewenang seperti itu. Baekhyun memiliki kamarnya sendiri, tentu saja. Memberikan satu kamar kepada Baekhyun dengan fasilitas yang baik walau tidak sebaik kamarnya bukanlah hal sulit. Namun dia selalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidur dikamar miliknya dibanding kamar Baekhyun sendiri. Alasannya dia malas jika harus memanggil Baekhyun nanti kalau dia membutuhkan namja mungil berambut caramel itu.

Ck, alibi.

Tentu saja Sehun merasa berhak atas Baekhyun selama dua puluh empat jam tiap harinya. Dia sudah membeli namja mungil itu dengan harga tinggi. Melihat dia memiliki beberapa saingan penawar lain waktu itu.

Awalnya itu semua karena teman dekatnya yang bernama Jongin, pemuda tan yang hobi bermain-main yang tiba-tiba datang keruangannya dan menyeretnya untuk datang ke suau tempat. Untuk bersenang-senang katanya. Sehun sempat menolak mengingat dia tipe yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersenang-senang dalam artian seperti itu. Tapi faktanya tidak ada yng bisa menolak seorang Kim Fucking Jongin―panggilan saying Sehun kepada Jongin.

Dan berakhirlah dia duduk disalah satu kursi di tempat bejat itu, sekali lagi hasil paksaan teman setengah setannya itu. Semula Sehun tidak peduli dengan kegiatan apapun yang orang-orang lakukan di aula yang cukup besar itu. Sampai akhirnya pada sesi keberapa, sesosok namja mungil yang kedua tangannya terikat kebelakang itu muncul. Matanya tertutup kain hitam, tubuhnya hanya memakai kemeja lusuh yang beberapa kancing atasnya tidak terkancing. Tanpa celana. Berlutut dengan mulut yang tersumpal oleh sapu tangan.

Sensasi aneh terasa ditubuhnya. Sehun sendiri yakin bahwa dia normal selama ini―menurutnya, walau dia belum pernah menjalin hubungan seperti berkencan atau hal-hal lainnya. Sehun yakin dia normal. Masih menyukai dada besar, dan segala hal apapun itu yang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia straight. Tapi lupakan itu saat dirinya bertemu dengan namja mungil bernama Baekhyun.

Salahkan saja tubuh namja mungil itu yang terlihat menggiurkan. Putih mulus tanpa cela, dia yakin bahwa lebih mulus dibanding yeoja diluaran sana. Jari-jari Baekhyun yang seakan memiliki kekuatan untuk mebuat imajinasinya menjadi liar apabila menyentuh kulitnya. Tanpa sadar dia sudah menjadi seorang gay, untuk Baekhyun.

Demi Miranda Kerr dan segala keseksiannya.

"Mandilah, atau nanti akan terlambat. Akan sangat memalukan bila seorang Presdir terlambat dalam bekerja"

Baekhyun berujar lembut―pembawaannya saat bicara. Semuanya sudah ia persiapkan. Dia yakin para maid sudah menyiapkan sarapan dibawah sana. Belum lagi dia juga harus bersiap karena memiliki beberapa urusan di kampusnya.

Sehun tidak menyahuti dan langsung bangun untuk mandi. Bukan gayanya untuk menyahut kecuali dalam keadaan resmi dan formal―rapat perusahaan contohnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat," Sehun berujar sambil merapikan lengan jas abu-abu gelap miliknya. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan dan apa yang tidak selama aku pergi," Sehun memperingati Baekhyun seperti biasa. Mewanti-wanti agar tidak terjadi hal seperti waktu itu yang membuat emosinya memuncak.

Sebelum memasuki mobil mewahnya Sehun sempat memberi ciuman singkat dikening Baekhyun. Membuat perasaan namja mungil itu sedikit menghangat. Sehun seperti teka-teki. Sebentar dia akan terlihat sangat menakutkan dengan pembawaannya yang dingin, dan akan berubah menjadi orang yang perhatian walau tetap berbeda penyampaiannya.

Mata kecil Baekhyun bisa melihat mobil yang dikemudikan Sehun semakin menjauh. Kini dia yang harus bersiap.

.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV**_

Aku menatap tampilanku untuk terakhir kali di kaca full body yang terletak dibalik lemari besarku. Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan kampus untuk mencari beberapa buku sebagai referensi dari tugasku.

Ku benahi tas selempang yang ada dibahu sebelah kananku, siap untuk pergi.

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa banyak yang mengatakan aku terlihat cantik. Maksudnya, aku ini namja. Lagi pula cantik adalah sebuan yang identik untuk yeoja.

"Siap untuk pergi, Tuan Baekhyun?" aku menoleh kepada sumber suara, itu Mr. Kim, laki-laki paruh baya yang Sehun perintahkan untuk mengantar kemanapun aku pergi. Sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai berjalan kaki atau menggunakan transportasi umum.

Aku mengangguk mantap "Tidak perlu memanggilku dengan imbuhan 'Tuan' aku tidak setinggi itu" ucapku dengan nada yang ringan, berusaha menghindari memberikan kesan yang serius. Dan aku bisa melihat senyum tipis sebagai balasan.

Sebenarnya perjalanku ke kampus tidak begitu jauh, hanya akan memakan waktu tidak lebih dari setengah jam apabila menggunakan transportasi umum. Tapi sekali lagi, SEhun yang memerintah dan aku tidak bisa menolak.

Aku berpikir ulang. Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika tidak ada Sehun. Dia memberiku segala kebutuhan, pendidikan, tempat tinggal, dan apa yang aku butuhkan. Mungkin tanpanya aku hanya akan menjadi gelandangan di kota besar yang pasti kejam ini.

Orang-orang diluar sana berebut apapun itu untuk bertahan hidup. Sedangkan aku hanya perlu menuruti apa yang Sehun minta. Dimana dia lebih membutuhkanku sebagai pemuas nafsu.

Aku menertawai diriku sendiri. Aku seperti pelacur. Ah ani―aku memang…ya, sebut saja menjual tubuhku kepada Sehun. Kata pelacur terlalu menyakitkan perasaanku.

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri sampai akhirnya aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah sampai ditempat tujuanku. Sebelum benar-benar pergi aku tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Mr. Kim. Seperti biasa.

.

 _ **Baekhyun's POV end**_

.

.

.

.

 _At the other side…_

"Katakan,"

"Namja Byun itu berada di perpustakaan kampus Seoul University tiba beberapa menit yang lalu diantar oleh seseorang yang sama seperti biasanya. Sepertinya orang suruhan Oh Sehun itu. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja, seperti yang anda lihat di beberapa foto yang saya kirimkan"

Ada hening beberapa detik, seseorang diseberang telephone masih mengamati beberapa gambar yang dikirim oleh orang suruhannya. Potret pertama terlihat Baekhyun yang baru saja turun dari mobil yang sama seperti digambar sebelum-sebelumnya yang selalu ia terima. Bawahannya benar, itu adalah suruhan Oh Sehun untuk mengantar jemput Baekhyun kemanapun. Potret selanjutnya adalah ketika Baekhyun berjalan sambil tersenyum membalas sapaan dari seseorang.

 _Tetap manis seperti pertama aku melihatnya_.

Seseorang diseberang tersenyum tipis dan memandangi potret kedua Baekhyun cukup lama. Masih dengan memegang ponselnya yang tersambung, membiarkan salah satu orang suruhannya menunggu.

"Bagus, terus awasi siapa saja yang dekat dengannya selain namja bernama Oh Sehun itu"

"Mengenai hal itu, sejauh ini yang terlalu dekat dengan Byun Baekhyun selain Oh Sehun adalah namja bernama Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Mahasiswa tingkat tengah dijurusan kedokteran. Beberapa kali saya melihatnya menghabiskan waktu dengan Byun Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya dia memiliki rasa ketertarikan terhadap Byun Baekhyun"

Jawaban dari orang suruhannya itu membuat rahangnya mengeras. Satu lagi yang menjadi pengganggu―pikirnya. Sebelah tangannya mengepal kuat menahan emosi. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sampai waktunya tiba untuk mengambil Baekhyun kembali.

"Tetap lakukan tugasmu," putusnya pada akhirnya. Cepat atau lambat data dari seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu aka nada ditangannya.

"Baik, Tuan"

Dan sambungan telephone pun tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?"

Namja mungil berambut caramel itu menoleh kesumber suara lalu kemudian tersenyum manis hingga menampilkan mata bulan sabitnya.

"Sunbae? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sunbaenya yang satu ini cukup baik―menurutnya. Sering membantunya walau jurusan mereka berbeda. Sering mengajak Baehyun untuk menghabiskan waktu diluar. Menyelamatkannya dari rasa bosan, tentu saja, Sehun tidak akan mau menemaninya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan santai disore hari menikmati cuaca yang sedang baik, dan lain-lain.

"Waktuku sedang kosong, dan tidak sengaja melihatmu disini saat mengantar temanku yang mencari beberapa buku" jarinya menunjuk sekumpulan namja yang sedang sibuk mencari-cari buku tebal entah apa itu dan hanya ditanggapi anggukkan kepala imut dari Baekhyun.

"Uhm, ngomong-ngomong, kau ada waktu?"

Kepala Baekhyun kembali mendongak kearah sunbaenya. Oh lihat, bahkan tatapan itu terlihat seperti tatapan anak anjing menggemaskan yang sedang penasaran dengan sesuatu dimata seseorang yang Baekhyun panggil dengan sebutan 'sunbae'.

"Uhhh… ada, selesai aku menemukan bahan-bahan yang aku butuhkan dan selebihnya waktuku akan kosong"

Baekhyun menjawab sambil menimang-nimang, pasalnya Sehun tidak memperbolehkannya untuk pulang terlambat. Dalam artian, sebelum Sehun pulang maka Baekhyun sudah harus ada dirumah. Kecuali memang ada kegiatan kampus yang penting.

Sejauh ini memang Baekhyun tidak pernah pulang terlambat, terlalu takut untuk melanggar apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Baguslah, tolong temani aku membeli beberapa kebutuhan bulanan dan aku akan mentraktirmu es krim sebanyak yang kau mau"

Baekhyun sendiri yang mendengar makanan favoritnya disebut langsung mengangguk antusias mengiyakan ajakan sunbaenya itu. Rasanya makan es krim bersama seseorang bukan hal buruk untuk dilakukan. Lagipula beberapa belakangan ini Sehun selalu lembur dan pulang diatas jam sembilan malam. Dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan tiba dirumah sebelum pukul setengah sembilan malam.

"Baiklah, kirim aku pesan saat kau sudah selese, okay?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi dengan mantap, "Ne Kyungsoo-sunbae!"

…

Kini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kini sedang menelurusi rak-rak yang diatasnya berjejer berbagai macam makanan ringan. Baekhyun benar-benar menemani Kyungsoo untuk membeli keperluan namja yang lebih tua itu selama sebulan.

Baekhyun terus memberikan rekomendasi-rekomendasi makanan apa saja yang harus Kyungsoo beli, yang sebagian besar adalah makanan dengan rasa manis. Seperti permen jelly, biscuit dengan selai rasa strawberry atau coklat, dan masih banyak lagi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menyahuti dengan anggukan dan menuruti apa-apa saja yang dipilihkan Baekhyun untuk dibeli.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau dia mengajak Baekhyun untuk menemaninya membeli keperluan selama sebulan hanya alasan. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun. Mendengar namja mungil itu berceloteh panjang lebar dengan nada lembut yang riang benar-benar menjadi sebuah relief baginya, menjauhkannya dari kepenatan. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai memperhatikan Baekhyun. Berawal dari dia yang tahun lalu terpilih sebagai panitia ospek kampus dan Baekhyun adalah salah satu mahasiswa baru peserta ospek dikampusnya.

Dan semuanya berlanjut bagaimana dia menjadi lebih sering memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Sunbae, apa kau masih ingin membeli sesuatu? Keranjang belanjamu sudah penuh dan ini sudah semakin sore"

Suara Baekhyun menginterupsi dan membuat Kyungsoo tersadar. Benar saja ini sudah pukul lima sore. Dua jam dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun. Ternyata bersama dengan orang yang kau sukai waktu akan berjalan lebih cepat.

Segera Kyungsoo membayar barang-barang yang dibelinya―atas rekomendasi dari Baekhyun dan membawa (?) Baekhyun ke kedai café langganannya.

"Aku ingin es krim strawberry dan es krim rasa vanilla sebagai mix nya" Baekhyun berujar seperti anak kecil yang meminta untuk dibelikan sesuatu oleh ibunya.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan dan meminta pelayan untuk mencatat apa yang Baekhyun katakana tadi, sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri ia hanya memesan sebuah es Americano.

"Selalu saja Americano, itu kan pahit,"

Baekhyun berkata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya diakhir memasang gesture seperti saat dia dengan tidak sengaja memasukkan makanan pahit kedalam mulutnya.

"Ne, tapi aku suka. Seperti halnya kau menyukai es krim yang selalu terasa manis" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada kalem.

Dimobil tadi dia sudah mengobrol banyak dengan namja yang tinggi badannya hanya berselisih beberapa senti dengannya ini. Tapi itu seperti belum cukup. Namja didepannya ini sungguh menyenangkan, mempunyai banyak topic untuk dibicarakan dan selalu bisa membuat moodnya berada dalam mode yang baik.

Tentang bagaimana dia melewati waktunya dikampus, mengerjakan tugas yang beberapa terasa begitu membebani dari para dosen yang seenak jidat mereka menyuruh mahasiswa mereka untuk membuat ini itu.

Semuanya hanya percakapan normal biasa, tapi terasa menyenangkan apabila kau mendengarnya dari bibir tipis berwarna cherry itu.

"Sunbae, bisakah kita pulang sebelum pukul setengah sembilan malam? Aku tidak boleh pulang terlambat,"

"Karena Oh Sehun yang seperti vampire itu lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mencecap es krimnya. Pandangannya masih belum teralihkan dari es krim yang dihidangkan dengan cukup lucu didepannya ini.

Terdengar decakan kesal dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi karena namja bernama Oh Sehun itu. Dia kenal namja itu, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pebisnis terkenal yang asetnya sangat menguasai itu.

Beberapa kesempatan juga dia pernah bertemu, mengingat ayahnya juga pebisnis. Bedanya ayahnya pebisnis yang bergerak dibidang medis. "Gurae, habiskan es krimmu dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki rumahnya dan langsung disambut oleh beberapa maid. Mata tajamnya melihat sekeliling dan mengernyit heran, biasanya Baekhyun akan ada disana untuk menyambutnya pulang dan akan membawakan jasnya.

"Mana Baekhyun?"

"Sepertinya dia belum pulang dari pergi sejak pukul sepuluh tadi pagi" salah satu maid menjawab sambil sedikit menunduk. Mengerti apa yang ia katakan akan membuat marah tuannya.

Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan menahan emosi. "Jangan katakan padanya bahwa aku sudah pulang"

"Dan tidak perlu menyiapkan makan malam" sambungnya lagi.

Beberapa maid tersebut hanya mengiyakan dan buru-buru berlalu ketempat mereka semula. Berdekatan dengan tuannya itu benar-benar menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan berwarna silver itu berhenti didepan pagar mewah.

Pukul delapan tepat.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega ia bisa datang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini sunbae" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sebagai bentuk terimakasih.

"Ne, jangan sungkan. Aku harap lain kali kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Ini cukup menyenangkan"

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar mendengar tanggapan dari sunbaenya itu. Satpam penjaga pun sudah membukakan gerbang megah itu untuknya. Baekhyun tidak begitu mengenalnya, tapi Baekhyun piker dia adalah orang yang baik walau tidak banyak bicara.

Baekhyun memasuki rumah dan kondisinya masih sama, biasanya jika Sehun sudah pualang maka maid akan sibuk berseliweran mempersiapkan makan malam untuk Sehun. Baekhyun sendiri berpikiran kalau dia tidak begitu lapar malam ini karena dia sudah menghabiskan satu porsi es krim besar.

Lagi, Baekhyun mengecek lampu kamar Sehun. Masih temaram, biasanya jika Sehun sudah pulang maka dia akan mengganti lampu temaram dengan lampu kamarnya. Dan jika Sehun akan tidur, dia akan menyalakan lampu tidur yang akan menyala dengan warna emas.

Sedikit banyak Baekhyun bisa menghafal kebiasaan 'pemiliknya' itu.

Baekhyun baru saja akan menutup pintu kamarnya dan mencari sekelar lampu utama yang ada dikamarnya sebelum dia merasa seseorang menarik kasar lengannya dan menghempaskan punggung sempitnya ke pintu kamar. Menyebabkan bunyi debaman yang agak keras.

"Akh!" nafas Baekhyun tercekat, masih sepenuhnya terkaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Bisa dia rasakan cengkraman dipergelangan tangannya semakin menguat. Sedikit membuat peredaran darahnya seakan berhenti.

Baekhyun mengira-ngira dalam gelap, dia sangat hafal bau ini. Bau tubuh yang selalu mendominasinya tiap malam. Oh tidak, jangan katakana ini Sehun atau tandanya dia akan berada dalam masalah malam ini.

Baekhyun beringsut mundur saat merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang tapat berada didepan wajahnya. Seperti hewan buas yang membaui mangsa yang akan dimakannya.

Itu benar-benar Sehun.

"Menikmati waktumu, Baekhyun?"

Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinganya dan Baekhyun yakin dia aka nada dalam masalah besar malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hayooo…. Sehun bakal ngapain Baekhyun kira-kira? Terus orang yg ada di telephone td siapa ne kira-kira? Kkkk author kembali dengan satu lagi ff yadong. Mepet banget postingnya sedangkan besok puasa. Yah, kalian bisa baca ini klo udah buka puasa. Author lg mabok cinta segitiga. Wkwk :v

Untuk yang minta Kidnapping Baekhyun buat update, d mohon sabar ne. author baru dapet wangsit tadi dan bakal author proses secepatnya. Buat post ff ini aja author nyuri-nyuri waktu. Padahal besok uas jam pagi-_- tolong doain author yadong satu ini biar bisa ngerjain soal uas dan dapet nilai yg bagus ne. amin.

Last word, tolong review? Author butuh saran kalian buat bikin ff ini lebih baik. Gomawo sudah baca ^-^


End file.
